


9. Mafia

by sweaterwearinlesbian



Series: Deathnotetober [9]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Deathnotetober, M/M, day 9: mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 18:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterwearinlesbian/pseuds/sweaterwearinlesbian
Summary: Mello realizes that he loves Matt as he watched him bleed out on Japanese television.





	9. Mafia

Mello was not necessarily the ‘top dog’ in the mafia but he wasn’t the lowest either. He had his own group of men who were loyal to him alone, and he had his own contacts and resources should he ever need to betray Rod (it was looking more likely each day, as Rod disliked interacting with Kira out of fear and Mello loved it). 

His favorite contact was Matt. They had been at Wammy’s together, but never really talked and it was a miracle that they had found each other at all after leaving. Mello wasn’t quite sure what pushed Matt over the edge but he knew that L’s death was what made him leave. He couldn’t sit and watch Near of all people run L into the ground, so he vowed to make Near’s life hell. Matt didn’t give a shit what he did so long as Mello came home in the evening. If he didn’t, well, Matt would get pissed. 

“You’ve got to take care of yourself you fucking moron. You wanna end up like the sheep? You wanna end up like L? The idiotic fuckers deprive themselves and that’s their weakness. You’ve gotta be stronger than them goddamnit.” Mello almost always listened to him. When he went to hide out with the other members of the Mafia, Matt smacked the back of his head. 

“You aren’t going to get me to go with you, don’t even ask.” Mello rubbed his head sheepishly. 

“I wasn’t going to you dick. I need someone outside in case something happens to me. You’re more than capable of taking over for me when I die.” Matt scowled. 

“I’ll drag your ass out of whatever trouble you get yourself into. Shoot me a text if you’re in trouble. Don’t contact me otherwise. I’ll keep an eye on the situation for you but I’m not going to let you die. You’re going to beat Near, remember?” Mello nodded, and Matt looked pleased. Mello wasn’t sure why that made his heart flutter. “Good. Don’t die. I’ll be mad if you do.” Oh, that’s what it was. Mello wanted Matt to be in control of him. Mello could deal with that. He could live with that. 

He couldn’t. Day three of no contact and Mello is already missing him, pacing angrily, just a sitting duck until the eventual raid by the task force. Mello hates not doing anything, so his showdown with Soichiro Yagami is a welcome respite from the boredom of his Mafiosa comrades. The brief moments before Yagami finds him in his control room, Mello shoots a single text to Matt: “L”. 

Mello hears the explosion. He feels a searing pain. And then? Nothing. 

Matt is worried sick. He knows that he has the feeds to the right hideout, he knows that he sees Mello, but Mello looks so distraught and worn out (to the eye that does not know him, he simply looks bored). Matt is worried: what could be eating him so much that he lets the Task Force (and the Yagami bastards) get the up on him? He knows as the first mafia members fall that he is needed. So he goes, and he saves Mello from the rubble and wreckage before the police and firefighters have even been dispatched. He saves Mello, and when he tends to the burns that mar Mello’s smooth skin, he realizes that he loves him. 

Mello realizes that he loves Matt as he watched him bleed out on Japanese television.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblrs - sweaterwearinlesbian (main) & lightsturtleneck (dn)


End file.
